Urahara and the Missing Hat
by NekoHonoo
Summary: Urahara wakes up to find his hat missing so sets out to find it...rated T for violence. Oh, and the doblins are of self creation. So they are actually coprighted :
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Urahara Kisuke merrily entered his bathroom. He stopped abruptly when he caught glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

"Not...possible..." He muttered, he lookd the same, blond hair and green old fashioned clothing, but something was missing.

The usual green and white striped hat that he usually wore was not on his head. How odd. He blinked several times in hope that he was dreaming. Alas, he was not. He let out a sigh and begun his search.

By the time his assistant, and close friend, Tessai came back form grosary shopping, the house and shop was a tip. Urahara himself lay sprawled on the floor. Absolutely exhausted.

"Have you seen it?" He asked quietly.

"Seen what?"

" My hat..."

Tessai shook his head and began to clean the house. Urahara had a sad look on his face. His hat...gone.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't such a precious hat. He couldn't understand why he loved it so much anyways. He lay on his bed sombrely, thinking about where it could have gone missing. He sat up with a jolt, a finger in the air.

"Of course...the Doblins took it."

Doblins...what were doblins? He sighed, another hopeless thought. He stood up, unable to sleep. Time to go on an adventure.


	2. The Doblins

**So, Kisuke has lost his hat? Let's see what will happen...**

Urahara searched through Karakura town. A frown on his face. Doblins...he had heard that word before..maybe it wasn't just a random thought. He calmly walked in search of his hat. He looked in shops, rooted under benches. He even went to the park and looked at people's heads. Maybe it was a commoner who stole his hat? After all, Urahara had a very good taste in fashion.

"Mr. Hat and Clogs?" Urahara turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute Shinigami.

"Aaah, if it isn't Kurosaki-Kun! Maybe you have seen my hat?"

"Wait...I knew there was something different, don't tell me you lost it?"

Urahara sighed guiltily, he had indeed. Kurosaki let out a loud laugh.

"Don't be so amused...maybe you stole it?"

Urahara said seriously, tapping Kurosaki on the shoulder with his cane.

"Why would I steal it? I have go now though. See you." and he was gone. Urahara sighed again. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

For three days he searched. His hat no where to be found. He felt like giving up. He sat on a bench beside the river. Patting the top of his head. He watched the water move quietly. Neverending. The eternal cycle of the moving water causing to slip into a daydream. If only he had his hat. Urahara had that hat for a long time now. He was at a loss without it. He had come to the conclusion that it had been stolen. For Urahara didn't lose things that easily. At least, he hoped he didn't lose things easily. He shifted uneasily in the seat. Resting his elbows on his knees, he began to think.

"Doblins...they sound familiar. Maybe I'm not going crazy." He tapped at his chin as he brainstormed. He stood up, giving up on the thought.

"Tomorrow is a new day, I shall return to my search then. I will not give up on my precious hat."

Urahara awoke, the fourth morning without his hat. He was unusually grumpy in the morning, he ate his breakfast without a word and left the shop without saying a thing. He searched where he missed the day before but with less enthuasiasm. He was starting to give up.

"I can never wear a hat again if I don't find my precious hat," he mumbled to himself. An unhappy look on his face. He couldn't quite get the name, Doblins, out of his head. Somehow, he knew they were relevant.

He soon entered where a fun fair was being held. Normally he would be all excited about them, but it was different now. He didn't have his hat. He heard a sqeaky giggle and looked to the ground. There beside him, was a black rabbit, wait...this wasn't a normal rabbit. It had cat ears and a cat tail. A cabbit? No, there was no such thing but there was something oddly familiar about this creature. It was larger than the average cat. But unmisakably had the body of a rabbit, and ears and tail of a cat. It giggled again and Urahara thought he was going crazy. The creature hopped away and Urahara decided to follow it. It was fast, and Urahara ended up having to run to keep up. No one else seemed to have noticed this strange creature. He frowned, is it possible it was a soul? The soul of some twisted animal?

The creature left the grounds of the fair, and Urahara continued to follow it. The more he looked at it, the more it seemed familiar. They entered a deserted park and Urahara looked around. The creature looked at him and giggled once more. Then it spoke. Yes, spoke.

"We know where you hat is"

Urahara jumped at the squeaky voice.

"Wait, we?"

"Yes, we."

Urahara stared then an amused smile curved on his lips. Of course, how could he forget.

"Doblins..." he muttered.


	3. The thief revealed

Shaking his head and grinning, Urahara spoke to the Doblin.

"Doblins eh?" The doblin gave a malicious grin. "It's been a long time, I see you he has finally mastered you." He said, scratching the back of his head. Of course it felt odd without his hat there but right now, he couldn't think of his hat right now. Something else had got his mind ticking ferouciously. (sp?) Only one person could be behind this now. Apart from himself, there was one other person who knew of the Doblins, for they had walked in on Kisuke when he had near completed the experiment, distracting him long enough to allow them to escape. A sigh escaped Urahara's lips. He regretted creating the Doblins, for now, if he hadn't, his hat would be on his head right now.

The Doblin stared at him with sly eyes, before it hopped away. It was crying out, an odd sound it was, a high pitched roar it seemed to be. Suddenly, from all over, more Doblins hopped into view. Their glowing red eyes carefully watching Urahara's movements. He was now pacing to and fro. This was bad, this was very bad. Who knew what would happen now. The Doblin he had followed earlier came back into view, and a tall figure came behind him. He saw his hat in the figures outstretched hand.

"So, you have found me then, Urahara Kisuke." The voice of the figure said, it was a male's voice, and was too easy for Urahara to recognise.

"Of course, it's my hat, I'm the one who paid for it."

"But it was I who saw it first!" The man exclaimed. Urahara shook his head and swung his cane and rested it across his shoulders.

"Seeing does not make it yours...I bought it didn't I? Besides...you shouldn't have been in the world of the living that time anyway..." Urahara said as the figure came closer and his features could be made out.

"Kuchiki...Byakuya"

* * *

****FLASHBACK****

It was just after fleeing the Soul Society, Urahara moved into his new home, sighing at the difficult task that lay before him.

Four weeks past and Urahara was out shopping, he hummed happily to himself. He past one shop window the corner of his eyes catching a green and white striped hat. He stopped and retraced his steps. He smiled. IT certainly was a lovely hat. He knew that it would sit on his head for years to come if he bought it. He entered the shop slowly still humming. He stopped though when he saw the boy who was next in line to be the head of the Kuchiki family. He was also looking at the hat.

"Last one that is, best seller too, you'll be lucky to get it, boy" The merchant was saying, Byakuya was looking dreamily at it. Urahara stared. No way, the last one? He had to buy it...he will buy it. His prayers were answered when Byakuya spoke.

"I'll come back soon and get it." He ran out of the shop. Urahara rubbed his palms together evily. He picked up the hat and went to the counter.

"I'd like to buy this sir." The man nodded, clearly one fo the types to simply sell, even if someone else said they were going to buy. Urahara his grin as he handed over the money. He left the shop, placing the hat on his head as he did so.

"You...you..bastard!" Came an angry voice. Urahara turned to see Byakuya glasring at him.

"Oooh...such language from a noble."

"Shut up! You knew! You knew I was going to buy it!"

"I'm sorry...but I heard nothing." Urahara said slyly. He was certainly the crafty one.

"Mark my words, Kisuke...I will get it...some day." and he was gone. Urahara watched the space where he had disappeared. Sighing he returned home.

**** END FLASHBACK****

* * *

"Didn't I tell you...I told you I would get it from you" Byakuya said, his Haori blowing in the light breeze.

"I thought you would ahve let it go by now..." Urahara said quietly, his lips pursed.

"We nobles don't forget or let things go so easily..."

"Oh, not forget? I believe you're forgetting something very important." Urahara said.

"What?" Byakuya said warily. Urahara grinned and disappeared in a blur of movement, he reappeared in front of Byakuya, his cane, which was now released as his zanpakuto pointed to Byakuya's neck.

"I trained with Yoruichi-San...who still to this day, can beat you at a Shunpo match." Byakuya stared, slight shock could be seen in his eyes. Which quickly turned to anger.

"You dare point your sword at me!" He said, standing perfectly still in fear he would be cut.

"You dare steal my hat. That's against the law you know" Urahara commented, a sly grin on his face. He jumped backwards, snatching the hat from Byakuya's grasp as he did so.

"You crafty..." Byakuya began, quickly withdrawing his zanpakuto.

"Not crafty...smart I like to call it"

"Whatever, its crafty in my eyes. I hate crafty," He raised the zanpakuto in front of him, "Scatter...Senbonsakura"

"You dare take it this far." Urahara said, frowning when he realised how serious Byakuya was. He placed the hat on his head and raised his sword in front of him, creating a red shield, stopping Byakuya's attack. This wasn't going to end well.


	4. The conclusion unfolds

So a fight has broke out between two unlikely candidates? How will this pann out? Find out here, in the exciting finale.

Urahara shook his head disgustedly. He flicked Benihime and blood drops swept away from the now clean blade. He disliked getting serious but alas, when fighting Kuchiki Byakuya, he had no choice but to be. He looked to his opponent and then his eyes dropped to Byakuya's hand. It bled. So thats where he had cut him.

"How smart...to avoid an almost fatal blow to the chest, you allowed your hand to become useless."

Byakuya simply stared. A sigh escaped Urahara's lips. So unemotional...

"Can't we stop this fighting? I mean, I've already got the hat back...it's over."

This earned him another attack by Byakuya's many blades which were his shikai. The battle continued, the Doblins shouting out in delight, rooting for their favourite. Byakuya swung his blade towards Urahara's chest, but Kisuke quickly blocked it.

"Scream...Benehime!"

With the command, Urahara swung his blade, a powerful red beam escaped from its tip just as Byakuya released his shikai once again. This time though, he kept the pink cherry blossoms away from the swords hilt and guard. Understanding now that Urahara was in fact, serious. Urahara waved from where he now stood, on Byakuya's left shoulder.

"Helloooo down there!"

He called before Shunpo'ing away once again. Avoiding another attack from the oh too girlie blades. Swords clashed against each other for the good part of an hour. Neither fighter tiring nor ready to give up.

"You're...getting faster..."

Byakuya stated unhappily. Urahara let a sly grin cross his features.

"I'm finally getting warmed up. Do you know how long it's been since I last battled?"

Byakuya's face read "Damn it" and it made Urahara chuckle lightly. Both Shinigami ran at eachother, blades swinging frantically and commands been shouted for Shikai's to be used.

Another two hours passed. And the audience grew large. Kurosaki, Ishida, Inoue and Rukia all turned up. Sensing the raised Rieatsu and sounds of shouting. They all stared flabbergasted, utterly confused to what was going on.

"Nii-Sama!"

"Hat and Clogs! What's going on?"

Urahara heard shouts and turned his gaze to the people standing next to the large crowd of Doblins. This was regrettable. For Byakuya took advantage of the distraction and swung his blade, cutting through green fabric and skin. Causing a line of blood to form down Urahara's torso. He flinched at the sudden stinging he felt.

"Damn it..."

He whined, running forward once again and clashing swords with the sixth company captain. Words of "Stop" were called out from the sidelines, but did the two fighters heed them? No.

* * *

The wind picked up slightly. But only for a moment. During that time long black hair was swept away from where it was held by a bobbin and the orange shirt looked red in the moonlight. The feline eyed, dark skinned female let a sigh escape her lips as she observed from the tall building.

"How unforunate..."

* * *

Urahara and Byakuya continued to battle it out. Another hour passed. The two now had blood all over them and were panting. They had become fatigued. Urahara knew it was time he should finish this...he couldn't let this continue. He then allowed his face to become full of serious emotion and then raised his sword above his head. He then sent his Rieatsu sky high. Byakuya's eyes widened as Urahara swung his blade down, sending the red beam once again, but much stronger than previous times. Dust gathered at the collision.

"NII-SAMA!"

Came the cries of Kuchiki Rukia. The dust began to clear and Urahara's, as did everyone else's, eyes widened in shock. The dark skinned female had blocked the blow and was now standing between Byakuya and Urahara.

"Yoruichi-San!"

Yoruichi looked angered. Her orange shirt was no more, since she had to use her Shunko to stop Urahara's attack. She disengaged the Shunko and stared as everything grew silent. The Doblins whimpered and scurried away. Probably not to be seen again.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Yoruichi asked angrily.

"Byakuya stole my hat"

"I SAW IT FIRST"

Yoruichi took in a deep breath and yelled.

"QUIET!"

The bickering stopped once again.

"I am ashamed of both of you. Byakuya, you were a kid, get over it. And Urahara, stop being stingey"

Byakuya bowed his head, grunted his apologies and opened a gate to soul society and left. Yoruichi turned to Urahara and sauntered over to him. She let her fingers curl around the brim of the hat and swipe it cleanly of Kisuke's head.

"For your behavior, I am confiscating this for a week."

Urahara tried to make her give it back, but she wasn't having any of it.

"A week"

She repeated and walked back to the Shouten. The others soon ran off aswell. Chattering about what they had just witnessed. Urahara sealed his zanpakuto and held it against his shoulder. He then withdrew his fan and opened it. Holding it to his face.

"It's not the same..."

* * *

And so, our story concludes. We found out about new creatures, the doblins. Byakuya finally got over his grudge and Yoruichi saved the day. Or did she? Why did she take his hat? Wait, maybe she wanted it too? Oh no! It can't be....the possiblity of a SEQUEL??

* * *

**Authors notes:**

_Well guys, i hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It's sad to see my first fanfic end....no matter how bad it was :] Reviews are appreciated, and if you would like sequel please let me know :] Thanks guys!_

_NekoHonoo xx_


End file.
